Problem: On the first 3 exams of his geometry class, Omar got an average score of 83. What does he need on the next exam to have an overall average of 86?
Solution: Let his score on the next exam be $x$ The sum of all of his scores is then $3 \cdot 83 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $4 \cdot 86$ Solve: $x = 4 \cdot 86 - 3 \cdot 83 = 95$.